Ultimate Truth Revealed
by Only-eyes-for-Riddick
Summary: The Ultimate Truth has been revealed, Voldemort is defeated. What could be next for our Elementals? Only one way to know. Last in the Elemental Series
1. Chapter 1

**The Final Chapter in the Ultimate Truth series. It's been a long time coming and I thank you for your patience. As always I own no Harry Potter characters, only my original characters. Please read and review!**

After the battle the students were sent home for the summer. There were a few funerals for the fallen and Dumbledore was working on a new project assigned to him by Harry Potter.

Harry hadn't killed the Dark Lord, Voldemort. He had, instead, used his knowledge of magic to erase his memories and make him young again. Airiala's power had stripped him of any magical ability leaving him as defenseless as a muggle.

Voldemort was now a muggle baby with a second chance on life, only in the muggle world far from magic. Dumbledore was currently working on finding a good set of parents for the small soul.

Airiala hadn't awoken since the battle and was under constant supervision by Severus. Other than showers that the Elementals had forced on him and the food that was brought to him by the house-elves he hadn't moved.

Lando had been busy helping rebuild and fix the grounds. Raina and Pyro had been helping with the school and grounds as well.

Although Airiala had been the one to speak the Ultimate Truth, the moment her voice entered their heads in battle the other Elementals knew it too. It wasn't too hard to put all the pieces together when they got the info out of Harry too.

Love, that was the Ultimate Truth, and Airiala loved Severus.

Because he was unconscious at the time, all the Elementals were sure that he hadn't heard Airiala's confession. Lando believed that if Harry hadn't heard her it may not have activated the Ultimate Truth.

Lando walked across the hospital wing where Severus was sitting with Airiala. The man was pretty pale, well paler than usual. He noticed the uneaten sandwich sitting on the side table.

"You know," Lando said sitting on the other side of Airiala's bed, "they don't bring you food just to waste. It's meant to be eaten."

Severus glanced up at the Earth Elemental. He wanted to glare at him, but he didn't have the strength.

To Severus' surprise, the Earth Elemental smiled at him. "You know, I've been thinking. Airiala is much too strong-willed for me. She needs someone who will let her be herself and not restrict her. That is exactly the type of person who can love the Air Elemental."

Lando stood and walked over to Severus, placing a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Maybe someone like you."

Severus looked up at Lando, confusion on his face. Lando continued to smile, the man hadn't heard her confession. Now he understood what Pyro and Raina had been dealing with all year. These two were damn hopeless.

"Ask her about the Ultimate Truth when she wakes," he said. "It should be soon. The wind is already blowing calmly through the trees again. So, ask her about it. You may get a better answer to a question you've already asked her before." He removed his hand from Severus' shoulder and started towards the door. "See ya."

Severus watched the Earth Elemental leave before looking back at Airiala.

Day passed to night and still Severus sat. It wasn't until Dumbledore's favorite ex-house-elf Dobby came and told Severus he needed to sleep that he moved.

Severus stood and looked down at the girl he thought he had lost. The pain at believing she had died had been more painful than Lily's actual death, and the joy at seeing her alive had been overwhelming. He had almost cried...almost.

He took her hand in his own, marveling at the soft skin there. If it wasn't for Dobby pulling him at his leg he wouldn't have moved. He squeezed her hand before leaning down to her ear and whispered.

"Please wake up Airiala. I love you."

He sat up and looked down at her face, still sleeping peacefully. He stood and turned, at Dobby's insistence, to go to bed.

Neither man nor elf noticed the faint glow around the Air Elemental as they left the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Airiala groaned as her senses came back to her. She brought a hand up to her head and slowly sat up. Her head was pounding and she found that she was thirsty and hungry.

She opened her eyes and examined her surroundings.

Hogwarts. Hospital Ward. It was nighttime.

She looked next to her to find a sandwich and a glass of water sitting there, as if someone had anticipated her awakening.

She sipped the water down and then at the sandwich slowly. As hungry and thirsty as she was she didn't want to make it worse with an upset stomach to add to the mix.

She stood from the bed and looked around the ward.

She was alone, which was strange given that so many had been injured in the battle. It lead her to conclude one of two conclusions

Either this was heaven and she was dead, which was depressing, or she had been out for so long that everyone else had healed.

She was pretty sure she wasn't dead. Her headache was quite painful and she was sure in the afterlife there was no pain. If there was then everyone was in for one hell of a surprise.

If she wasn't dead then that mean that she was still alive and at Hogwarts. Airiala was confused about that because if she was alive then how had she been able to wield the power of the Ultimate Truth?

Although Severus hadn't responded to her confession, Airiala was sure that he would have rejected her, like all the other Air Elementals before her had been rejected. She should be dead. So why wasn't she?

Airiala walked out of the ward and out into the quiet hallways. It must be very late at night because there was no one about, not even the ghosts.

It was dark, darker than Airiala had ever seen it before in the castle. She suddenly wished that Pyro was there and able to light the hallway.

As she thought that a light flashed from her hand and Airiala jumped in surprised before lifting her hand and staring at it.

There was a faint read glow about it, almost like fire beneath it. She took a deep breath and focused on it.

Her hand grew brighter and then burst into a gentle flame, illuminating the hallway.

Airiala was shocked as she looked at her hand. It wasn't possible. She shouldn't be able to wield Pyro's fire like this. Hell, even Pyro couldn't make fire out of nothing. He had to use an existing source.

She lifted her other hand and stared at it before thinking of Raina. She cupped her hand as if holding something small and was surprised to find water instantly appearing in her hand.

Was this part of the Ultimate Truth's power? Did she now wield all the elements? She removed the water and walked over to a window and looked outside. She could see a large rock sitting by the lake. She concentrated on it and watched, using the moon as her light source, as the earth surrounding the rock elevated, pushing the rock higher.

She took a step back and called on her wind, as she had always done. The breeze blew about her, gently tickling the flames of her hand.

She could wield them all, she could use and control all the elements.

She moved down the hallways swiftly now. She had to find Raina and the others. She had to find Dumbledore.

They were just scratching the surface of what this power could do, she needed help to explore it further.

When she reached Raina's room, she wasted no time barging in.

"Raina!"

Two heads popped up from the bed as Airiala moved to the fireplace and lit a fire.

"Airiala? You're awake?"

"I sure am," she replied. "And do I have something to tell you..." She turned and found herself looking at Raina and Pyro in bed together. She raised an eyebrow. "What did I miss while was out?"

Riana blushed before sliding out of the bed. She was dressed in a long t-shirt that went down to her knees. "Nevermind that," Raina said firmly, clearly embarrassed. "When did you wake up?"

Airiala looked from Raina to Pyro, who was still in the bed with the blankets covering his waist. Although Raina was dressed, Airiala was willing to bed that Pyro was not.

"I woke up just a little bit ago. Is this a bad time?"

Both Raina and Pyro shook their heads and responded with nos, but with Raina's face turning redder and redder and Pyro keeping a tight grip on that blanket, Airiala was sure that it was.

"I can always come back later when you guys are...um...well rested?"

Raina grabbed Airiala's arm and pulled her down onto the sofa before sitting next to her. "What was so important that you came crashing in here?"

Airiala explained what she had learned, even demonstrating how she could make fire and water out of nothing. Pyro was so impressed that he put on a pair of sweatpants, which only confirmed Airiala's feeling that he was nude before, and walked over to the girls. He took some of the fire she had created and manipulated it in his hands.

"It's real," he said softly, looking at Raina. "How is this possible?"

Raina shook her head. "I don't know." She looked at Airiala who was looking at her hand, which was currently on fire, with wonder. "Did Severus say anything to you before you left the ward?"

Airiala turned back to Raina with a a confused look on her face. "i woke up alone.'

"That surprising," Pyro said drawing Airiala's gaze. "He's been by your side since you passed out. It was Lando's job today to make sure that he went to bed. Guess he did his job."

Airiala thought back to the sandwich and water next to her bed. It was odd that they would be sitting there when no one would know that she would wake that day. Was it possible what they said?

She shook her head. No, Severus was still in love with Lily Potter. Despite that one night together she knew that he couldn't be in love with her. The fact that she was still alive must be because he never responded to her confession, if he heard it at all.

Then who was the sandwich and water for?

Airiala stood. "We should work on this tomorrow. We can get Lando involved as well and see just what I can do. Besides," she smirked, "I'm sure you two want to get back to what you were doing when I interrupted."

Raina flushed and Pyro coughed and turned away from Airiala. Airiala laughed at her friends' embarrassment, but inside she was happy that the tow of them had made up. They were a cute couple.

Airiala turned and, still chuckling softly, walked out of the room and down the hallway to her own room.

Despite having slept for days, using all this power at once when not using it for so long had tired her out. She crawled into her bed and sighed in happiness as she drifted off into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Harry Potter. Two chapters in a day! Pretty exciting!**

Severus walked into the hospital ward the next day still tired. It was hard to sleep when he was worried about Airiala. It wasn't until he was standing next to Dumbledore that he realized that something was wrong.

Airiala's bed was empty.

"Where is she?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm not sure, but it appears as though she awoke on her own in the middle of the night."

Severus didn't listen to any more. He turned and walked out of the hospital wing straight to Airiala's room in the castle.

He knocked on the door and waited for a few moments before muttering the password and just walking in. After all this time he was going to talk to her, he was tired of waiting.

The room was empty, but he could see evidence that she had been there. It calmed him to know that she was okay. He walked out of the room and started to search the castle.

Now that school was out there was no need to be the fearsome Potions Master, so he walked along quickly, searching for the girl.

He found her, after about an hour of searching, in the courtyard with the other Elementals. The four of them were standing there talking about something when he watched Airiala take a couple steps back.

She was vibrant and beautiful, just as she always had been.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and knelt to the ground. He watched as the ground around her cracked and the the part she was standing on moved up, as if raising her on a pedestal.

It stopped after a few inches, but Airiala looked up at the other Elementals with a smile. "I did it!"

Severus pulled back and blended into the shadows to observe her. She hopped off the raised land and rejoined the group, all four of them talking excitedly.

He watched as she took a handful of dirt in one hand, took her other hand over it and rained water on the dirt, creating mud. She packed the mud into a ball before holding it out and then setting the whole think ablaze. She tossed the fireball into the air before pulling a rush of wind at it, dousing the flame. The ball fell back to the earth, dirt once again.

Airiala could control all the elements.

He cast a quick spell that allowed him to hear everything they were saying. He had to know what else was going on.

"Amazing," Raina exclaimed. "Who know that the Ultimate Truth would allow you to do such things?"

Airiala shrugged. "Who would know. No one in our past memories has ever been able to harness the Ultimate Truth the way I did. Each time an Air Elemental became close to doing so it only lead to disaster."

Pyro nodded. "That's true. Every single one of my past memories involving the Air Elemental and the Ultimate Truth only show it ending badly for the Air Elemental. None of the survived."

Airiala sighed. "So why did I?"

The group became quiet for several moments. Airiala looked at her hands as if seeing them for the first time.

"I should be dead," she said softly, "but I'm not. Nothing about this situation is different than the previous ones, except..."

"What?" Lando said, stepping forward. "What was different?"

Airiala looked at her three closest friends. "When I confessed the Ultimate Truth, the person I was confessing to was knocked out. There was no way that he could have heard it to respond. In all other instances of the Ultimate Truth being revealed the Air Elemental confessed to someone who was fully awake and could respond. In addition, I already knew the Ultimate Truth before confessing, the other Air Elementals confessed accidently."

Pryo stepped forward. "Hold up, are you saying that because you already knew that Ultimate Truth before you said it and the fact that Severus was knocked out when you told him rendering him unable to respond may have spared you from death?"

Severus blinked in surprise. When had Airiala told him the Ultimate Truth? When he was passed out back on the battlefield? He remembered waking up and Airiala with glowing eyes surrounded by water, fire, earth and wind attacking Voldemort.

Airiala shrugged. "I don't know, but it's possible."

Raina stepped forward and placed a hand on Airiala's shoulder. "Are you going to try again?"

Airiala looked up at Raina. "No," she said firmly. "I already know the answer. There is no reason to give up my life like that."

Severus wanted to stay, to step forward and say something to her, but he didn't. Someone had to have heard what she said to him, what she confessed, what the Ultimate Truth was. He thought back to the battle. Who was close enough that they might have heard something? Who would know?

Potter.

He was standing right there when Severus had awoken on the battlefield. It was possible that the boy had heard what Airiala had said to him. Severus had to know. If the Ultimate Truth usually had a response then he wanted to know what it was.

He wanted to know how he would have responded.

He looked back at the group in the courtyard before turning and walking down the hallways.

He had to find Potter and know what the Ultimate Truth was.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter, just saying.**

Harry was thankful that Dumbledore had allowed him to remain on Hogwarts grounds during this summer. He was looking for a place in Wizarding London to live while deciding just what to do with the rest of his life.

Dumbledore had offered the Defense Against the Dark Arts class to Harry, but he turned it down. He had had enough of dealing in the Dark Arts.

He had thought about staying with the Weasley's, had even been offered a room for the summer, but Harry had turned it down. He couldn't leave Hogwarts until he was sure that Airiala was going to be alright. He just couldn't leave her until he knew.

Remembering what she had said on the battlefield and seeing Snape next to her bed each day told Harry all he needed to know about what had been going on with the pair of them. They loved each other, but he was pretty sure that they were unaware of it.

The door to the Gryffindor Common Room opened and Harry looked up in surprise. He was the only student, although he was technically an ex-student now, still in the castle.

His eyes widened as he came face to face with Severus Snape.

"Professor Snape," he said firmly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," he replied as he walked around the room and took a seat in the chair next to the fireplace. "Little did I know that you would still be on Hogwarts grounds."

"I couldn't leave, not until I was sure that Airiala was alright. How is she?"

"Awake," Severus replied, a hint of anger in his voice. "I have a few questions I want to ask you."

Harry took a deep breath. "Okay, but I don't know what you could want to know from me."

"I want to know what Airiala said to me while I was knocked out on the battlefield."

Harry had an instant reaction. His eyes widened, his breathing quickened, his hands tightened their grip on each other and then he blushed.

To say that the boy's reaction was strange would be putting it mildly. He was reacting as if Airiala had told Severus every sexual conquest she had ever had in great detail, which was was pretty sure wasn't what she had said to him. This just made him more curious.

"What did she say?"

Harry looked away from Severus and took a deep breath. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Do not lie to me," Severus replied smoothly. "I really am not in the mood." Harry opened his mouth to speak. "I know you are lying, don't even bother trying to cover it up." Harry shut his mouth.

The boy remained silent for a few minutes before he took a deep breath.

"Have you spoken to Airiala since she woke up?"

Severus narrowed his eyes. Harry refused to look at him. "No."

Harry let out a sigh. "Then I can't tell you what she said. It wouldn't be right."

"Why is that?"

Harry turned to Severus then, his green eyes clear and thoughtful. "Basically because it isn't my place to tell you. Airiala said something to you when you were knocked out. I only heard anything because I was right there. Out of respect for Airiala I have kept my mouth shut. What she said was...personal. She wouldn't want me going around telling everyone."

Harry held his ground against Severus. He knew what Airiala had said, but he wasn't going to divulge that information to Severus himself.

Severus looked at Harry. The young boy had grown up into a young man about to embark on a life of his own. He was staying at Hogwarts right now, not with the Weasleys. A sure sign that he was ready to break out and become his own independent person.

Severus respected him.

"It must be hard," Severus said after several minutes of silent, "to be at peace after all these hard years."

Harry blinked, confused at the sudden change of topic. "Yes," Harry replied with a small smile. "I don't know what I'm going to do now that Voldemort is defeated. I'm sure you must be feeling the same."

It surprised Severus to realize that Harry was right. For the past nearly 20 years his entire life had been consumed by the Dark Lord and Dumbledore, playing the double agent. He no longer had to play that double life, no longer had to fear the danger of discovery.

"Indeed," he replied. Severus stood. "If you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me."

Harry nodded. After all these years, it appeared as though the two had finally come to understand each other.

As Severus walked to the door he heard Harry's voice. "Talk to Airiala, you need to hear what she has to say."

Severus didn't reply as he walked out the door of the Gryffindor Common Room, leaving Harry alone again.

Severus headed back to the courtyard where he had last seen the Elementals, only to find Airiala there alone.

She was practicing with the new abilities she had acquired.

Again Severus stood back and watched the woman practice. She was trying to work more than one element at a time, but she didn't seem able to do more than one at a time.

"Damn!" she said firmly as she failed yet again to get the fire and water to work together.

Severus took this moment to approach her from out of the shadows.

"Airiala, you're awake."

She jumped and turned to him. Her gray eyes wide in surprise. Then they focused on Severus and she calmed. "Severus."

"That was the last thing you said before you passed out on the battlefield, and now it is the first thing you say to me when we meet face to face again."

Airiala seemed nervous. Her whole body was fidgeting, her hands were twisting around each other and she didn't seem to be able to stand still. The only part that remained still were her eyes, which remained focused only on him.

"What did you say to me on the battlefield Airiala?"

Like Harry had, Airiala blushed, her whole body stopped their movements. Severus wanted to touch her. Kiss her. Share another passionate night with her. He wanted her.

Airiala licked her lips and opened her mouth to speak. It was then he heard her gasp and felt something press against his neck.

"Now, now, none of that."

Severus didn't have to turn to know who had spoken.

Lucius Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter**

Airiala glared at Lucius, his wand at Severus' throat. He looked disheveled and dirty, as if he had been living in the woods since the battle.

She kept her eyes fixed on Lucius and his want. One wrong move here and Lucius could kill Severus. She really didn't think that she could survive that.

"Now," Lucius said calmly, "here is what we are going to do. You are going to come with me and we are going to finish what the Dark Lord started. You will use your power to assist me in all things." She didn't miss the leer in his eyes at that, her skin crawled at the thought. "In exchange I will let Severus live."

Airiala flicked her eyes to Severus, who was standing quite still, as if understanding the danger he was in right now. She looked back at Lucius.

"And if I refuse, you'll kill him?"

Lucius smirked. "Fair deal to me since you destroyed the Dark Lord. In addition to that my son was captured. You're lucky I didn't just kill him as revenge for that alone."

Airiala didn't think any of this sounded fair, but when was anything fair in this world. She wasn't about to argue, not with Severus' life on the line. Her hands were tied and Lucius knew it.

"I will go with you," she said.

Severus looked at Airiala was crazy. She couldn't do this, not for him. She should just attack Lucius regardless of the wand at his throat.

Lucius smirked. "Excellent."

"I have one demand in this exchange," she said firmly. "I want a wizard's oath that you or any of your followers ever attempt to harm or kill Severus Snape. If he becomes injured or dies, I am free."

Lucius sighed. "Very well. I swear a wizard's oath that I, nor any of my followers, shall harm or kill Severus Snape."

She watched as the magic swirled around him before disappearing, showing that the oath was sealed. Lucius tossed Severus aside and grabbed Airiala's arm.

She looked back at Severus, who had just gotten to his knees from the push. Their eyes connected for a moment.

"Severus Snape, I..."

Severus never heard the rest as suddenly Lucius and Airiala vanished with a pop. He jumped up but was too late as the two were gone. It was impossible to apparate on or off Hogwarts grounds. Severus couldn't think of any way Lucius would have been able to do so. He didn't have a port-key so it must have been some other way.

Severus didn't dwell on it for too long. Airiala was gone and that was what mattered most. What had she been about to say to him? He felt that it was the most important thing she would ever say, and yet he didn't know why he felt that way.

* * *

The pull of the magic Lucius had used to taker our away from Hogwarts was such that Airiala didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence before they landed in a place Airiala hadn't ever seen before.

Lucius didn't release her as he pulled her along as he walked. "We have work to do," he said firmly.

Airiala took a deep breath. Her attempt to stop Lucius before it got his far had failed. He couldn't use her if she was dead and confessing to Severus that she loved him and being rejected would do that. It would have stopped all of Lucius' plans.

But she didn't have a chance to say it and now she was at Lucius' mercy.

She hoped on some level that Severus and her fellow Elementals would come for her, but she also hoped that they didn't.

She didn't want Severus or the other Elementals to be put into any danger because of her. She would have to get out of this on her own.

* * *

Enlisting the help of the other Elementals was easy. Raina, Pyro and Lando were all on board to save Airiala.

They headed out after Severus had explained the situation to Dumbledore. Dumbledore examined the magical barrier around the castle and found that it had weakened, perhaps as a result of the battle before. He reinforced it to prevent such a thing from happening again.

The four set out that very night.

Raina was worried. Pyro could see it in her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close as they walked.

"She'll be alright," he said to her softly. "By the end of all this we may finally see the two of them together."

Raina chuckled softly at that. "I hope so. They belong together."

Pyro smiled at Raina as they followed Severus down the path he was traveling through the Forbidden Forest. They had to get off Hogwarts' grounds in order to travel by magic.

Together, the four of them started their quest to find Airiala and Lucius.

Severus stated them at the normal hangout spots of the former Deatheaters, thinking that Lucius would go somewhere familiar. Most were empty and abandoned, a few had some rogue Deatheaters hiding out that were easily taken out by Severus and the Elementals before being turned over to the Ministry.

It took them a week to inspect all the places Severus thought Lucius might be hiding thoroughly, but they found no evidence of Lucius or Airiala or even where they might have gone. Then they started thinking outside the box and searching other places, less likely places that Lucius might have thought would work for hiding.

Lando could see the strain this was taking on Severus. It was worse than it was on Lando of the others. Severus didn't sleep well, if at all, and was constantly grumbling to himself as each day passed and there was no sign of Airiala.

They stopped at a muggle motel one night to sleep after almost 2 weeks of searching. Severus wanted to keep moving, there was no way that was going to work when he kept nearly falling over when he walked.

Lando got two rooms, one for Pyro and Raina and one for him and Severus. That man was going to sleep tonight even if it killed Lando.

"You need to sleep," Lando said firmly, pushing the older man to the bed. "You will be of no use to rescue Airiala if you aren't well rested."

Severus laid on the bed but found that he had no desire to sleep. "I should be out looking for her, not sleeping."

Lando sighed. "You have to sleep." He stepped over and sat on the second bed in the room, facing Severus. "Listen, we're worried about her too. She is our friend and we would do anything to protect her, to save her. Just like she would do for us. But we understand that we need to sleep."

Severus sighed and closed his eyes, not bothering to remove any of his clothes or shoes. "I just wish I knew what she was going to say before Lucius took her."

Lando narrowed his eyes. He hadn't heard this part of the story. "What are you talking about?"

Lando didn't get a response as Severus drifted off into a deep sleep that he needed more than Lando had realized. Once he was sure that the man was truly asleep did Lando hurry next door to Pyro and Raina's room.

He knocked and the door opened immediately, as if they were expecting him. Lando walked in and looked at the other two Elementals.

"Is he asleep, finally?"

Lando nodded. "Didn't take much. He was more tired than we thought. I did find out something interesting though. Apparently Airiala attempted to tell Severus something before she was taken, but Severus didn't know what it could be."

"You think it was the Ultimate Truth?" Raina asked.

Lando shrugged as he took a seat at the desk chair. "It's possible. If she thought that she would be a danger to Severus or others then I'm sure Airiala would reveal it thinking that Severus would reject her like the Air Elementals before her had been."

Pyro sat next to Raina on the bed. "Doesn't she know that Severus loves her?"

Riana shook her head. "She believes that he doesn't. It's the whole reason why she wasn't going to say anything to him before. Even if we tried to tell her otherwise she wouldn't believe us."

"This is all my fault," Lando said. "I tried to drive a wedge between them to make Airiala mind. It was only after I learned the Ultimate Truth that I could see how stupid I had been."

Raina nodded. "We've all changed in some way since learning the Ultimate Truth. It's not like before. I have to believe that it's because the two of them actually love each other that it's like this."

Pyro held Raina close. "I agree. There is no way that Airiala would still be alive if Severus didn't love her."

"That last night that Airiala spend in the Hospital Ward was the first time I saw how Severus felt about her. He knelt down and whispered something to her and then, the next day, she woke up. Is it possible that because he didn't respond before when the Truth was first spoken that she went into a light coma waiting for a response? And then he gave her one, possibly not even knowing that he was doing so?"

Raina and Pyro looked at each other. It was true that Airiala had passed out after the battle. It was in such a way that they had worried that she wouldn't ever awaken. It wasn't until their memories started to really come in regarding the Ultimate Truth that they started noticing things were different from before.

Was it possible? Could Severus have responded to Airiala's confession unknowingly?

Lando yawned. They had been searching for 2 weeks straight and now all this speculation on the relationship between Airiala and Severus, it was too much.

"I'm going to bed," Lando said as he stood. " We still have to find Airiala. I'm sure that Severus will be up at the crack of dawn to get started again."

The two other Elementals nodded and Lando headed back to his room. All three went to bed and passed out into sleep.

* * *

Airiala had done well to help Lucius and, as a reward, he hadn't touched her. Airiala was relieved at that.

He was gaining momentum and followers, but he kept his oath. Severus was not brought up in attack strategies and was not mentioned in anyway. That was also a relief to her.

She leaned up against a nearby tree and looked up at the stars. She hoped that Severus was safe at Hogwarts and was making preparations for any attack Lucius might wish to send their way.

She closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep, her last thoughts on Severus.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Harry Potter**

Two months.

Airiala had been separated from Severus for a full two months and it was making her physically ill.

Luckily her illness kept Lucius far away from her, which was good. She didn't know why all of sudden she was feeling sick, but she didn't really care. If it kept Lucius from approaching her then she would take it.

She took a few deep breaths to calm her stomach after another session of sickness and leaned back against the tree she had taken to sitting under.

Although Lucius was leaving her alone, he hadn't stopped in his crusade to find others like him. Deatheaters that had gone into hiding at Voldemort's defeat were the first ones he contacted. The rest were pure-blood assholes who hadn't wanted to follow Voldemort or be caught supporting him to protect themselves. Lucius had taken it upon himself to force their cooperation in this campaign by either blackmail or threats.

Airiala stood slowly before walked back to her tent. Everyone ignored her as it had been made clear that she was not to be touched. Her power was stronger than any of them and they knew it, especially the Deatheaters who had witnessed it firsthand. They avoided her at all costs.

She laid down in the tent and sighed. She missed the other Elementals, she missed Hogwarts, she missed Severus. She just hoped that this would all be over soon.

* * *

Severus was frustrated.

It had been two months since he had last seen Airiala and now they were back at Hogwarts with no leads to her whereabouts.

He refused to teach until she was found and Dumbledore had allowed it. He could see that the man was too lost in his worry over Airiala to properly teach a class.

The other Elementals were doing what they did best, research.

There had to be a way to find her, to track her, something. They had tried a tracking spell, but because of Airiala's new unique abilities it hadn't worked. They had to find another way.

Raina was walked around the courtyard at sunset trying to clear her mind after searching through the books in the library, but she couldn't stop thinking about Airiala.

They had to find that girl, if not to save her but to help Severus. That man was almost as bad as he was when Airiala was lying in the Hospital Ward. At least this time he actually ate rather than ignoring his food.

She sat on the grass and felt the wind blow. At least they knew that Airiala was still alive.

She closed her eyes and felt the wind flow over her. It was then she noticed something was off.

She concentrated on the wind, allowing herself to really feel the variations of it. Despite popular belief that the wind would just go where it wanted, that wasn't true. It was only when an Air Elemental was new and hadn't learn control yet that it was chaotic, sometimes even causing strong wind storms in the process.

The wind now started off gentle, as an experienced Air Elemental would make it blow most of the time, and then it would jump to something faster and push from the opposite direction, like a newly formed Air Elemental just starting to figure out how to make the wind move.

It was like there were two Air Elementals, one experienced and one just learning. That was impossible though. There could never be two Air Elementals. There was always just one Elemental for each element. Never two.

Unless Airiala wasn't the actual Air Elemental anymore.

Raina's eyes popped open. Airiala wasn't the Air Elemental anymore. She could still control the wind, just as before, but she had also taken on the powers of the other Elementals as well. It was possible that she was still fulfilling Air Elemental duties out of habit without actually being the Air Elemental. She had to be something else.

She jumped up and ran back inside the school to where the boys were. They had been researching how to find the Air Elemental and coming up short. Of course they couldn't find the Air Elemental if it was just formed. From the feel of the opposite power she had sensed, it was still rather weak. The new Air Elemental wasn't born just yet.

They needed to try looking for something else, for Airiala's unique power.

She burst into Pyro's room, which they had been using as their research room for the past two weeks. Pyro and Lando looked up from their books at a smiling Raina.

"We've been going about this all wrong," she said firmly. " We were looking for the Air Elemental, not Airiala."

"But Airiala is the Air Elemental," Lando said with an eye roll.

Raina ignored the disrespectful action. "But she isn't. She is something more. She is the first and only Air Elemental to use the Ultimate Truth and survive. When she woke up she had control over all the elements, not just wind. She is something more than and Air Elemental now."

Raina rushed over to the window and flung it open. "Feel the way the wind is moving. Airiala is still controlling it as habit from years of doing so, but there are moments when the wind shifts unexpectedly, like any of our elements would do with a new Elemental just learning how to control our power. We didn't notice because we were focused on Airiala as the Air Elemental, as we have always known here. It never occurred to us that she might have changed."

Pyro stood with Lando following. Both men went up to the window. Pyro took some fire from the fireplace and held it in his hand outside.

The flame flickered slightly, as expected when the wind was blowing gently. Then both of them watched as the wind suddenly pushed the wind in the opposite direction in a violent move that neither would have noticed otherwise.

It was weak, but it was newborn Air Elemental ability.

Pyro smiled as he watched the flame flicker. "We were doing the location spells wrong." He turned back to Raina as he extinguished the flame. "We need to get Severus. He can cast the spell looking for Airiala's new unique power signature and it should work."

Lando smiled at his friends as they hugged each other. They were obviously in love with each other. Lando had wanted it with Airiala, but it wasn't meant to be.

Perhaps when this was all over he could find himself someone to spend the rest of his life with, but first he had to make sure that Airiala and Severus worked out their issues. He felt responsible for it and he wasn't going to stop until they were back together.

The three Elementals rushed down to Severus' quarters, mumbling the password and entering without so much as a knock.

Severus was lying on his couch, passed out asleep in his teaching robes. In his hand was an open book about tracking spells with several other books lying on the table next to him.

Lando wasted no time waking the older man with a shake. Severus jumped up and found himself staring at three smiling Elementals,

"Did you find a way to locate Airiala?" he asked, unable to keep the hope out of his voice.

Raina quickly explained what the they had discovered. Severus was surprised that they hadn't thought of that before, but it made sense why they wouldn't. There could only be one Elemental for each of the four elements, but there had never been one that could control all four at the same time.

Severus grabbed his wand and the map and concentrated on the location spell. He cast it, just as he had dozens of times before, only this time adjusting for the unique magical signature of all four elements rather than just one. He held his wand over the map and hoped this worked.

The light flew out of the end of his wand and hovered in the air for a moment, causing Severus and the Elementals a moment of panic that perhaps they were wrong and it wouldn't work. Then the light drifted down onto the map, highlighting in the French countryside.

Apparently Lucius had taken Airiala out of the country entirely. No wonder they hadn't been able to find her before.

As the Elementals cheered in happiness, Severus focused on the light. Airiala was there, she was right there.

Now he just had to go and get her.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Harry Potter, only the Elemental characters.**

Lucius was making a speech. Dull and boring, the same crap he had spewed at least a hundred times before. His followers didn't seem to care though, cheering at all the appropriate times. Airiala just felt sick.

It was getting so bad that she was having a hard time controlling the wind from time to time. The little food she got barely stayed in her stomach and sometimes just the smell of food would cause her stomach to roll.

Despite the wind control slipping, Airiala still had a strong control over the other three elements. It was enough to keep others from her, at least for now. She feared if she became got any more ill her powers would all but vanish, leaving her defenseless.

She looked out over the crowd. Lucius had recruited many to his cause, but it was still vastly smaller than Voldemort's army had been at the battle. He only had about 100 people there.

Airiala closed her eyes and thought about Severus. How she wished that he was there with her. Even though she knew there was no future, she wished that his arms would hold her and that he would tell her it would all be okay. She almost smiled at the thought.

Seconds later the whole area filled with pops, causing Airiala to open her eyes in surprise. Wizards, Aurors, had just appeared in the field and were arresting Lucius' followers. There were hundreds of them and Airiala had never felt so excited in all her life.

Lucius seemed shocked for only a moment before he tried to apparate away, only to find himself unable to do so. Thinking quickly, he grabbed Airiala and used her as a shield as another pop sounded and Airiala couldn't help her smile.

It was Severus with her Elemental friends. She had never know such relief as she did in this moment. "Severus."

His eyes met hers and it was like electricity filled the void between them. It wasn't until she heard Lucius squeal and felt his grip on her slacken that she realized it was actual electricity. There was no elemental on Earth that could create electricity, but somehow she had done it, with Severus.

She took the weakness of Lucius as her chance and elbowed him in the gut, which caused his grip on her to disappear completely, and rushed forward straight into Severus' arms.

Seconds later, two more Aurors appeared and Lucius was captured. The battle, if it could be called that, was over.

Airiala breathed in Severus' scent and calmed. She had missed him so much and she couldn't stop the tears from falling now.

Exhaustion filled her as well now that she was free of Lucius and the knowledge that Severus was safe. She held him close before pulling back and looking up at him.

"How did you find me?"

Before Severus could respond, Pyro and Raina rushed forward and engulfed Airiala in their arms. Lando joined at a slightly slower rate, but no less enthusiastic to find Airiala alive.

The three explained, each trying not to talk over the other but failing miserably, how they found Airiala and how they realized about the new Air Elemental.

"But if I'm not the Air Elemental, then what am I?"

Pyro shrugged. "Does it really matter? You're still Airiala to us."

Airiala smiled in response. "That's true." Her stomach growled loudly and Airiala groaned. "Sorry about that. Lucius barely remembered to feed his own men and me even less than that."

Airiala gasped as Severus lifted her into his arms. "There's food at the school," he said before apparating away, leaving the other three Elementals behind.

"Those two are going to work this out," Raina said with a smile.

"It's about time. I was worried I'd have to lock them in a closet or something," Pyro replied as he wrapped an arm around Raina's shoulders.

"They both deserve all the happiness in the world," Lando said, a soft smile on his own face. The three waited until there was someone who could help them back to Hogwarts, enjoying the setting sun in the distance.

Severus apparated as close to Hogwarts grounds as he could before walking the rest of the way with Airiala still in his arms.

Airiala didn't complain, just rested in his arms as he walked. This was so nice that she almost wished it was real. That he could love her as she did him.

Severus took her through the back entrance he used to use when he was an double-agent for the order. He carried her through the corridors to his own private chambers. Now that he had her, he wasn't going to let her get away.

But first he needed to to get the girl fed and checked out. She felt so thin and helpless in his arms, nothing like the strong woman he knew.

He laid her on the couch in his rooms, when he noticed that she had drifted off to sleep. He took a moment to be grateful that she was still alive before calling Madam Poppy to come and examine her. He had to know if Lucius had done anything to her. If he did, Lucius wouldn't make it to the trial before Severus killed him.

The medi-witch arrived at the rooms quickly and went straight to the girl. She cast a quick spell over her to examine her medical condition.

Severus knew very little about medicinal magic, but he could tell that Poppy thought something was up when she cast the spell a second time, her eyebrows narrowed in concentration.

"Is she alright?"

Poppy blinked before turning to Severus, as if unaware that the man was still in the room. This did nothing to settle Severus' nerves.

Poppy took a deep breath before turning back to Airiala. "The good news is she is going to be just fine. It doesn't appear as though there are any injuries, just fatigue from hunger and slight dehydration. She'll be okay after she rests and gets some proper nutrition."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Poppy's words. "Then what is the bad news?

Poppy shook her head. "It isn't bad news as far as I can tell, but I won't know anything for sure until Airiala wakes up and is a little more rested. There is an strange reading that I noticed when examining her and I won't know for sure what it is until I'm able to talk to her and she is better rested."

That didn't do anything to help Severus' nerves. Airiala was out for who knows how long. There had to be a way to know what was going on now. He opened his mouth to question her further when Poppy shook her head.

"Sorry Severus," she said firmly. "I'm not going to discuss it just yet, not until I talk to Airiala first."

* * *

Airiala was feeling much better about a week later after being properly fed. Poppy and Severus were constantly in her presence, but when the two were in the room together it was like there was a feud or something going on. Airiala couldn't figure out why.

Severus had demanded that Airiala remain in his rooms during her recovery and Poppy had arranged it, setting Airiala up in Severus' bed.

At night, Airiala could swear that she could still smell Severus in the sheets, but she knew that couldn't be possible as he was sleeping on the couch in the other room.

She hadn't seen the other Elementals, although she had been told they were back safely at Hogwarts, waiting to see her for themselves. For some reason Poppy didn't want her to see them yet.

After the longest week of her life, at least that was how it felt to Airiala, Poppy came to see her alone while Severus was teaching. Poppy didn't usually come alone, but Airiala just figured everyone was busy and didn't question it.

After conducting her usual check-up on Airiala, Poppy sat on the bed and looked Airiala in the eyes.

"Did Lucius Malfoy...hurt you in anyway?"

Airiala seemed confused by the question for a moment before her mind cleared and she understood Poppy's true meaning. Had Lucius raped her?

"No, other than the malnourishment he didn't hurt me at all. He just wanted me around mostly as a status symbol and as a jab at Severus I suppose. I wasn't hurt otherwise." This didn't seem to help Poppy at all because the medi-witch just looked more confused. Airiala raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

Poppy pulled out her wand and cast the same spell she did each time she came in. Like every time areas of Airiala's body lit up with various colors. Some were red, most was green, one area was pink.

"These are the vital signs of your body," Poppy explained. "For the most part these colors should always be green, the red parts indicating treatment is needed in some way." She pointed to a scar on her arm that had a red spot above it. "Not all red spots are immediate attention."

Airiala nodded before pointing to her stomach area, where the color was pink. "Okay, so what does pink mean?"

Poppy looked Airiala with seriousness in her eyes. "Pink is pregnancy," she replied. "You're pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

**Only own the original characters, don't own Harry Potter.**

It took Airiala about three seconds to process Poppy's words. Then the panic set in.

"I'm pregnant?" she exclaimed. "What? How? What?"

Poppy took Airiala's hands into her own. "Calm yourself," she said in a soothing tone. "you are in perfect health and so is the child despite the lack of food you've had recently."

That wasn't why Airiala was freaking out. How could she be pregnant? She hadn't been with anyone since Severus.

Airiala's eyes widened as she started to connect the dots. "Can you tell how far along I am?"

Poppy nodded before pulling out her wand and instructing Airiala to lie on her back. Airiala stared at the top of the four poster as her mind raced.

It had to be Severus' child, there was no question. Unless it was created when she admitted to the Ultimate Truth somehow.

How was she going to tell him? Was she going to tell him?

Poppy cast her spell and did whatever it was she was doing, Airiala was in too much of a panic to pay attention.

"Looks like you just about three months," Poppy said softly.

Airiala took a deep breath. That answered her question. It had to be Severus' child. Their child. What was she going to do?

Poppy talked with Airiala a few minutes longer before leaving the young woman in peace. She said that she could get up and move around the castle tomorrow, even visit with the other Elementals and return to her own room.

Knowing what she knew now, Airiala was determined to go as soon as possible. There was just so much to think about now.

A child, with Severus, the man she loved, who was in love with a dead woman. Who she had told she didn't care about. She groaned before falling back on the bed, her mind swirling.

It was the groan that drew Severus' attention and he was there by her side in seconds. "Are you alright, Airiala?"

Her eyes flew open and connected with Severus'. Electricity cracked in the air between them like before, but neither paid it any notice.

"I'm fine," she replied softly. "Just a bit tired is all."

Severus let out a breath and nodded. "You should rest."

"Poppy said I can move back to my own room tomorrow," she said. She watched as Severus froze for a moment before continuing in his movements to cover her with the blanket.

"That's good," he said before turning and walking out of the room.

Airiala's heart broke slightly at the motion. She had wanted Severus to tell her to stay, but he hadn't.

* * *

How was she supposed to tell him about the baby? She didn't have a clue.

The next day Airiala returned to her room in the castle. The days passed slowly. Students were rushing about, enjoying their classes, without a worry in the world.

How Airiala envied them.

She had a major worry and each day made it harder and harder to figure out how to tell Severus.

Only she and Poppy knew about the baby. Airiala hadn't even told the other Elementals. She already knew what they would say. 'Tell Severus.'

It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him, far from it, but she just didn't know how to broach the subject without leading to her possible death. How do you tell the man you love that you are carrying his child and you want to have it without actually having to confess your love for him?

She couldn't lie and say she hated him. Last time she lied she had lost all her power and caused a panic among the Elementals. Now that she was something more than just the Air Elemental, who knew what would happen if she lied again. It was too risky,

Airiala wasn't the only one with worries.

All three of the Elementals were concerned for both Airiala and Severus. The two had been playing a game of avoidance ever since they had brought her back. The danger was past, and yet both still played this game.

It didn't make sense to Raina why they didn't just talk to each other. It was obvious to everyone that Severus and Airiala loved each other. It was just the two of them that didn't see it.

"I don't get it," Raina said to the boys as they watched Airiala wander away down the hallway.

"It should be disgusting how loving they are with each other and here we are with them again, ignoring their feelings for each other."

Pyro shrugged. "What do you suggest we do? They are both grown adults and I'm tired of meddling. It doesn't do anything but annoy me."

Lando watched Airiala walk down the hallway. Her eyes downcast. She seemed so sad lonely, as if the burden of discovering the Ultimate Truth was still bearing down on her. There was no more danger, so why was she looking so concerned.

" I just wish that there was something more we could do," Raina exclaimed. "If we just meddled one more time then maybe..."

"No, Raina," Pyro said firmly. "We can't do that anymore. All our meddling did was annoy them. I doubt that it got them any closer at all."

"Has anyone else noticed that Airiala's been acting weird lately?"

Both Pyro and Raina turned and looked at Lando, who was still watching as Airiala turned the corner and disappeared out of sight. He turned back to the other two. "She hasn't been herself lately."

Raina shrugged. "I guess, but she's got a lot she's had to adjust to in such a short time. It was one thing being the Air Elemental, but now she juggling all the other elements as well. It's go to be challenging."

Lando shrugged. "I don't know. I feel like there is something more going on that we don't know about. I feel like her mind is focused on something else."

"Probably Severus."

"Possibly, but she's acting different. Remember how strong she was before, like she could defeat anyone? Just know she looked defeated, as if something is weighing her down so much that she is being crushed under it."

Raina looked where Airiala had long since disappeared. "If that's so maybe that's why she's been avoiding Severus."

"Maybe Severus is involved."

Pyro watched as his girlfriend and best friend speculated on Airiala's life and sighed. "we're going to meddle again, aren't we?"

Both Lando and Raina turned to Pyro and then looked at each other with wide smiles.

"Yeah," Lando said firmly. "I think we are."


	9. Chapter 9

**The final chapter of the Elementals series. It's been a long road, but I hope that you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long to finish. I don't own Harry Potter, only the original characters and storyline.**

Severus couldn't fathom why Lando wanted to speak with him Sure the two of them had come to an understanding and ever created what one might call a friendship, but it was unusual to ask him to meet outside of Severus' classroom.

It was even more unusual to ask him to meet in the room of Requirement.

Severus walked the hallways until he found where the Room usually was and waited. The door appeared and Severus sighed before walking in.

"Alright Lando, what was it you needed?" Severus said before looking up and realizing that something was wrong.

Lando was not in the room, but Airiala was.

She was tied to a chair her mouth gagged, looking positively livid.

Severus moved forward and quickly un-gagged her. "What happened?"

"It's a trap!"

Severus' eyes widened before he turned and saw all three Elementals standing on the other side of a glass wall, barring him and Airiala from the only way out.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"You two have been avoiding each other," Lando said. "So, we set this up so you two can talk."

"We aren't letting you out until you have talked through everything," Raina said firmly.

Pyro, at least, looked ashamed. "Sorry, I couldn't stop them."

"Guys, this isn't funny or appreciated," Airiala said, her voice low and angry. "Let us out right now!"

"No," Raina said firmly.

"Something is going on here," Lando said. "We've noticed that something is different." Airiala tensed up Severus noticed, but her face remained angry. "We may not know what it is, but we are pretty sure it has to do with some unresolved issues between the two of you, so get to talking."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the trio before walking over to untie Airiala. She stood from the chair and glared at the other three Elementals before turning to Severus.

"They're serious," she said. "We have to talk." Airiala took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "there is something I've been needing to talk to you about anyways."

Severus narrowed his eyes. Airiala suddenly looked very nervous, like one of his students he had just caught skipping class.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tight. "I'm pregnant."

To say that Severus was surprised would have been an understatement. He heard the other three Elementals gasp in surprise themselves at the news but he just stared at her.

Pregnant? Airiala?

He looked over her then, really looking at her. Lately he had avoided doing so because he had wanted her too much and was hoping that the feeling would subside a bit if he didn't look at her.

Now that he did, he noticed things he hadn't before. She was a little rounder in the stomach and she had a glow about her cheeks that she didn't before.

"How far along are you?"

"Almost four months."

Calculating back, that was about the time the two of them has slept together in that one passion-filled night. Severus moved to the chair Airiala had previously been occupying and sat down.

Airiala looked at Severus as he took the news of her pregnancy much better than she anticipated. He hadn't yelled or accused her of anything. He also hadn't asked if the child was his or not.

She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Neither noticed that the other three Elementals had left the room, effectively allowing them the freedom to escape.

"How long have you known?"

"Since I got back and Poppy re-examined me, right before I returned to my own room."

He looked up at her, anger in his eyes, but also sadness.

"Would you have ever told me about my child?"

He knew it was his, he accepted it. It filled Airiala with such relief that he didn't doubt her after the way she spurned him back then. Then his words hit her and she frowned.

"Yes," she said truthfully. "I've been trying to figure out the best way to tell you, but you seemed to be ignoring me and the timing never seemed right."

Ignoring her? He thought back and realized that he had been doing just that. He couldn't look at her and not want her. Even now he still did. He had thought she didn't want him, like she had told him before the battle.

Lando had said that Airiala and Severus could be together. Airiala never seemed interested in Lando in that way and Airiala, even after they slept together, still showed signs of being attracted to him, despite her words of indifference.

Was it possible that her words then were to push him away for some reason? Was there something they were missing between them?

"Airiala, do you want to have this child?"

Airiala's eyes flew to his so quickly that he thought she might have hurt herself. Her eyes were filled with shock at his question.

"Of course I do," she said, her hands covering her stomach in a protective gesture. "How could you ask such a question?"

"I'm a man you said that you didn't want," he said, her eyes widening at his words, sadness filling them. "Why would you want to have a child with me when you don't even want me?"

Airiala's eyes filled with tears. She didn't cry often, but when she did Severus wanted nothing more that to pull her into his arms and hold her. He took a couple steps towards her, but didn't lift his arms to embrace her.

"Please explain it to me Airiala," he said softly. "I need to understand."

Airiala took a deep breath. "I can't," she said firmly. "If I try to explain it to you I could accidentally blurt it out and I have to think of this child now, not just myself."

Severus took a deep breath. "Blurt what out?"

"The Ultimate Truth."

Severus froze. It was true that he wanted to know what that truth was and why they seemed surprised that Airiala was still around after saying it. But she seemed almost terrified of revealing it.

"Are you scared?"

Airiala nodded. "The Ultimate Truth has been the cause of death for many other Air Elementals before me." Severus took a deep breath. Airiala used the Ultimate Truth, knowing that it might kill her? "The fact that I'm alive must be because the power sensed the child within me and chose to protect both of us."

"You don't sound sure about that," he said.

Airiala looked up at Severus. "I'm not, but the only other explanation I already know can't be true. There isn't any way." Airiala's eyes filled with tears and this time Severus didn't hold back. He pulled her into his arms and let her cry on his chest.

She didn't struggle as he thought she might, instead she leaned into him, her hands resting on his chest.

Severus didn't know what the other explanation could be that Airiala had already dismissed.

Honestly, he didn't care anymore.

Ultimate Truth or not, Airiala was the only woman he wanted. Lily was gone, he had accepted that a long time ago. He wouldn't ever forget her, but he could move past her.

As Severus held Airiala he could feel her slightly rounded stomach and couldn't help the joy he felt at knowing that she was pregnant with his child.

"I love you, Airiala," he said softly.

She froze in his arms. She pulled back and looked up into his eyes, her own filled with surprise. "What did you just say?"

Severus took a deep breath. This was the most awkward he had felt since he was teenager. "I said that I love you, Airiala. I want to marry you, if you'll have me?"

Severus watched Airiala's face as the words connected with her, as she realized just what he was saying to her.

Suddenly it was like a light had gone off in her and she started to shine brighter than he had ever seen before. Every part of her seemed to glow as she smiled at him. Even her skin felt warmer.

She jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing his lips against his.

Severus wrapped his own arms around Airiala's body, holding her against him as tight as he dared with her pregnant stomach between them. It had been too long since he had last kissed her, too long since he had last held her like this.

She pulled back and looked Severus in the eyes.

"I love you too, Severus," she said softly, her gray eyes sparkling. "It's always been you. I was just too afraid to hurt you or be hurt by you. Then I learned the Ultimate Truth and what it was capable of and I couldn't tell you because if you rejected me then if would have killed me. I hoped but never imagined that the real reason I was spared from death was because you loved me too."

Her arms wrapped tighter around him as she hugged him close, her joy infections. "Of course I'll marry you."

Severus didn't understand most of what Airiala had been going on about when she was talking, but he understood every emotion she said it with. She loved him, only him, and she wanted to marry him.

It was only when they pulled apart that they noticed that they were in the center of a cyclone. A cyclone filled with fire, water, wind and earth.

They held each other as the cyclone continued to swirl, slowing down and separating until the four elements were each alone.

Airiala and Severus looked around the room. There was a small tornado of wind, a bubbling pile of water, a large flame and a constantly moving pile of dirt.

"We are the pure elemental forms."

Four voices, in perfect harmony, spoke as one. It was beautiful, yet haunting.

"We have been traveling the world in human forms for centuries, searching for any shred that human life was valuable. We have seen countless wars, countless deaths and countless suffering. There was aspects of human life that we did not understand, those being love and heartbreak.

"So, as human life was starting to shrink the world with colonies and discoveries, we Elementals decided to test the human race with the Ultimate Truth. Air was chosen as the sacrifice as only Air was able to be a true test. While Earth, Fire and Water could all travel the globe, only Air could travel uninhibited and untouched. If the Air Elemental could fall in love, wanting to remain in one place and change Air's very nature then perhaps we could start to understand the concept of love.

"What we didn't expect was that as we created the Ultimate Truth to find love, we would also create the Ultimate Lie consumed by hate. We also did not foresee the damage heartbreak would do to the Air Elemental, causing such a reaction that the host for the power would die.

"When we realized these things, we were too late and unable to stop the Ultimate Truth from becoming so powerful. So with each new incarnation the Truth was hidden from the new Elementals, at least until on them discovered it's existence on their own.

"As time passed we noticed that Ultimate Truth had a stronger power that could only be unlocked if the power of Truth, love, was returned to the Air Elemental. We prayed for the day it would happen.

"Then you, Airiala, met Severus Snape."

Airiala looked up at Severus and he down at her. It was starting to make more sense than it ever had before why the Ultimate Truth was so hard to pin down and why it was the only piece of information in Elemental history that was not passed down generation to generation.

The wind tornado moved forward before swirling into the image of a woman neither Airiala nor Severus recognized.

The woman moved to Severus and smiled at him. "I knew that moment we met," she said, her voice light and breezy, just like a spring day, "that you would be the one to end the cycle. That, this time, the Air Elemental would not meet with an early death."

"Why me?"

She smiled before placing her hand on Severus' chest, right over his heart. "Because you already understood the power of heartbreak and survived stronger than ever because of it. You were the first that the Air Elemental had fallen for that had known that pain. While the others were just as brave, smart and strong as you are, none of them had the depth of emotion and conviction that you do."

Severus didn't know what to say to that. It was true that his love for Lily had been unrequited and he had been saddened and angry to hear of her marriage to Potter, but he never imagined that, as a result, he would be able to save Airiala now.

The woman moved back and shifted back into the wind tornado.

"We are now able to see the grand power that love can have when returned. We can now continue to do as we always have and the Ultimate Truth and Ultimate Lie will fade naturally from Elemental history. Continue to be our source, Airiala, just as your child will learn of the wind as you did."

Airiala gasped and held her stomach. Her child was going to be the next Air Elemental. The Ultimate Truth would disappear and then would be no fear of the Air Elemental passing away from a broken heart ever again.

Like a curse finally broken after all this time.

"Thank you," Airiala said, although she didn't know what she was thanking them for.

Slowly each of the elements disappeared until only Air was left.

"Take care Airiala and Severus. You never know when we may need to call upon you again."

Then the tornado also vanished, leaving Severus and Airiala alone in the room once again.

"Is that why you didn't want to tell me the Ultimate Truth?" Severus asked. "You were afraid I would reject you?"

Airiala smiled at Severus. "When I saw you on the battlefield, passed out from the hit you had just taken, I was terrified that you would be gone from me. That pain filled me deeper than anything so I said that Ultimate Truth then. I never imagined that Harry would have heard me nor would I have realized that the reason I was able to wield the power of all the elements was because you also loved me. I thought it was just a fluke. Then I learned about the baby and thought that it was protecting he or she instead.

"I was terrified that you would reject me because I had already done the same to you. Plus, I knew of your love of Lily Potter and thought that there was no way that I would ever be able to compete with a memory. Then I was scared to say anything because I knew if you did reject me then it would kill me and this precious life I carry as well."

Severus cupped Airiala's cheek. "I will never cause you to doubt me again," he said. "Lily was a first love but you are a true love. Both are special and I wall always carry both with me, but only one comes first."

He leaned down and kissed her softly before pulling back and looking deep into her eyes.

"Perhaps we should find the others and let them know that their meddling succeeded yet again."

Airiala laughed. "I don't know. They kept locking us up together when they meddle. Perhaps we should keep this to ourselves for a while and see where else they decide to trap us."

Severus couldn't help the smile that covered his face at her words. "Perhaps we should give him a taste of their own medicine."

Airiala smiled. "I like the way you think, Professor Snape."

Her pulled her into his arms. "Thank you, Mrs. Snape."


End file.
